Back to December
by bookdiva
Summary: Not a song-fic, but kinda. Bren is drunk and calls Booth and he sees her sing this song and yeah...way better than the summary. Read and Review please! I may continue if it's liked...maybe add Angela's POV and Brennan's POV...
1. Booth

His phone ringing woke him at around one o'clock. Reaching over, he recognized a number he hardly ever saw anymore. Unless, of course, it was work related, because that's what he had asked of her. Of course she would take what he had said at face value and turn around and do exactly what he had said to, but not what he'd really wanted her to. Her inability to read between the lines annoyed him, but he wasn't thinking about any of that right now. No, now he was just annoyed that his phone was ringing, that it was her calling, and that she was disturbing his first good sleep since Hannah had left.

"Where's the body?" he asked harshly into the phone.

"Well," a slurred voice said, "it seems someone's a little cwanky. Wha's wrong?"

"Bones?" he asked. "Are you drunk?"

"You know very well Booth," she slurred, "that I do not get _drunk_." There was loud laughter in the background.

"Where are you?" he asked. His protective side was already kicking in; he couldn't just leave her…. If Bones was drunk, something must be up—something major. She just didn't get drunk.

"_Getting drunk is for weak people; only weak people get drunk. I, however, am not weak; therefore I do not get drunk. I can hold my liquor." _Or so she'd said.

But it appeared that, whatever she'd said before, Bones was drunk.

"I'm at the," she paused to think, "Bagman's Bar. Huh, that's strange," she paused again. "Oh well, actually, there was a reason I was calling you… think Temperance… a reason…. Oh!" she exclaimed loudly.

Booth, who had been pulling on his shoes, was startled by her loud exclamation and hit his head on the door frame.

"It's karaoke night, Booth!" she continued. "I wanted you to come! I have a song to sing to you!" And then she fell into a fit of giggles. That's right…Temperance Brennan was giggling. Booth knew that something had to be wrong—or, at least, it wasn't right.

"Bones," he said slowly, "just stay there, ok? I'm coming." He walked out and got in his car. No matter how annoyed he was with her at this point, there was no way he was just going to leave her there to fend for herself. Not while she was so obviously drunk.

"Oh, goodie!" she said. "I can't wait! See you soon!" Then the line went dead.

_What the hell was that? She's obviously drunk, but why… And what do I do with her when we leave. I'll have to take her home, but I can't… I'll call Angela. Yeah, that'll work. _

He picked up his phone and dialed the artist's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Where are you, and how many have you had?" she asked in place of a greeting. She sounded concerned. When he didn't respond right away, she said, "Bren? Is this you? Where are you?" She sounded very worried.

"Angela, this is Booth," he said.

"Oh, thank God," Angela said with a sigh of relief. "So we have a case?"

"What? No, Ange, this is about Bones," he said._ A case? She thinks I'd call her at one in the morning for a case?_ "She just called me, and she sounded really drunk. Like beyond what I've ever heard before."

"She called you?" Angela asked surprised. She laughed a little. "Then she's beyond drunk, Booth. She's wasted." He tried to cut in, but she continued, "Look, where is she? I'll go get her."

She sounded way to calm, almost like she'd been expecting Bones's call. It was too… routine, and suddenly, Booth realized something. This wasn't the first time Bones had called Angela, and this wasn't the first time she'd been drunk. But how could that be? His partner wasn't the type… Bones would never…

"So, has this happened…before?" he asked. Though he knew what she would say, it still surprised him. Having Angela confirm his suspicions was harder than he'd thought it would be. What was going on with his partner, and why hadn't he seen it? He knew the answer to those questions, but he wasn't ready to face them yet.

"Well, yeah," Angela said. She was quiet for a moment before continuing quickly, "I know Bren wouldn't want me to tell you this, but I had to bail her out of jail two weeks ago for drunken behavior in a public place. This has been happening…often. Not jail—that was a one-time thing—but something is wrong, Booth; something is really wrong, but she won't let me help."

"Why is this the first I've heard of it?" he asked angrily. How could he not know his partner was going through…whatever it was that she was going through? How had he become such a horrible friend?

"Don't even start with me on that, G-man," she said. He could hear the restraint in her voice. "Am I correct in assuming that you can handle her tonight, or do you need me to go get her?"

"I'm on my way," he said, "but I'd really appreciate if you'd meet me there. I don't—I'm not sure I'll know what to do, or that I'll even be welcome. We don't… we're not… it would just be helpful if you were there." As he spoke, a new possibility came to him. Sure, Bones had been happy and giggly on the phone, but what if she turned on him when he got there? They weren't really friends anymore, and she could, in her drunken state, mistake him for an attacker. The very thought of Bones thinking he was going to hurt her made him sick. How had it come down to this? Angela didn't make him feel any better.

"Yeah," she said. "She might not be happy when she sees you, and I know she'll be mad as hell in the morning when she realizes she drunk-dialed you. She erased your number from her phone, but I guess she couldn't erase it from her head." Angela chuckled a little; otherwise the line was silent as Booth took in this new information. _She erased my number? So she didn't want me to know anything; she didn't want to call me, and she didn't want to see me, at least, not consciously. _"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"She's at—"Booth started.

"Bagman's Bar," Angela cut him off. "I've done this before, Booth." Then she hung up.

Bagman's was a local establishment, but it was way off the beaten track. At least, it was way off the track Bones usually beat, if that makes any sense.

_Why would she choose a bar so… unfamiliar? _he wondered. But, deep down, he knew the answer. It was a place where she wouldn't have to worry about running into him. He wouldn't have even known about it if she hadn't drunk-dialed him tonight, or this morning, or whatever.

Finally, he arrived at Bagman's Bar. He parked and rushed inside. It wasn't very crowded, so he spotted her easily. She was by the stage, surrounded by drunken men who looked as if they were absolutely under her spell.

"Bones!" he called. She turned at the sound of his name. Too late he remembered that he was going to wait for Angela before approaching her. His worries were unfounded; she smiled when she saw him.

"Booth," she slurred. "You're just in time. I thought I was going to have to sing to you without you here! That wouldn't be very productive." Then she giggled again. The picture was so foreign, it made Booth uncomfortable. "Just sit here with John, Booth. I'm going to go sing!"

"Yeah, Tempe!" the man, apparently John, yelled and held out his fist. Booth was shocked when Bones bumped fists with this John and then scurried up on stage. Yes, scurried. She didn't use her normal, purposeful, graceful stride; she scurried.

When she took the mike, the place began to quiet. Someone called out "Tempe's on! Go Tempe!"

That she was a regular in this bar was obvious. She was on a first name basis with the men sitting at the bar! When she spoke, the whole room listened in reverent awe.

"Hello everyone!" she said cheerily. "I'm going to sing for you all in a moment, but first, I have a toast of sorts to make." She reached behind the stage, pulled out a shoulder bag, and began to rummage around in it.

"Oh no, what the hell is she doing?" a voice behind him said. "She's going to hate herself in the morning."

"Angela," Booth said turning around. She ignored him.

"Bren," she called, but she was too late, and she seemed to know it. She stood helpless at Booth's side.

Bones pulled something out of her bag and turned back to her rapt audience. Booth couldn't see what she had in her hand; it was hairy and strange looking.

"This is for my partner, the one I've told you all so much about," she said, smiling at her friends at the bar. "Booth, say hi!" she sang at him. Reluctantly, he raised his hand in a small wave. The men at the bar scowled at him.

"I don't think they like me," he whispered to Angela with a trace of humor.

"No, they wouldn't. They like Bren, and so anyone who hurts her—"she was cut off by Bones speaking into the microphone again. He didn't get the opportunity to respond.

"This is for Booth!" Bones yelled. At that moment, he realized that the object she was holding in her hands was a wig. A long, blonde wig. And she put it on.

_Oh hell,_ he thought. _This isn't going to be good._

"This is my Hannah Montana wig!" she said with a smile. "Now I'm just like Hannah, Booth. We even have the same name." Her smile widened. "So, now that I'm Hannah, you can love me! 'Cause now I'm blonde, and she's blonde, and my name is Hannah and her name is Hannah! See, I worked this out! It's entirely logical!" When he didn't respond her face fell, and her smile disappeared. "Okay, so logic still doesn't work for you," she said. Then she sighed, "Well, this is for you Booth. I'm sorry I wasn't enough before, but I promise to be enough now," she said. "Don't you see? I'm everything you want now! And I'll do that heart stuff that you need too! See, I can even apologize! Play that song Lenny!"

Strains of music filled the bar, and she sang into the mic in her beautiful voice.

**I****'m so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
**_She misses me and Parker; she misses the Jeffersonian family that we all were before. Of course she does! And I really miss you too Bones. She looks so… lonely…._**  
You've been good, busier than ever  
Small talk, work and the weather  
**_That's all we ever talk about anymore. Work and the weather. I am so stupid. How could I let our partnership come to this?_**  
Your guard is up and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burning in the back of your mind  
**_But I forgive you, Bones! I understand now why you did it. I forgive you!_**  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
_I'm still yours, Bones. I always was, I still am, and I always will be yours. _**  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time.**

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up late playing back myself leaving  
_She's not sleeping; I can see that now. _He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and she was at a bar at one in the morning. _Why didn't I see it before? _Looking back, he knew he should have noticed all the signs that had been so obvious, but he hadn't. **  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer All the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
**_She loves me?_**  
And then the cold came and the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
**_It was fear all along… she didn't leave me because she didn't love me, but because she was afraid. I should have known that. I knew her best… I should have known._**  
You gave me all your love  
And all I gave you was goodbye**

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
_I miss you too Bones._**  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.**

I miss your tan skin  
Your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
He didn't want to think about her crying, but that was all he could see: her crying in the passenger's seat as she confessed her regrets to him. **  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right  
**_Could it be possible? Could there be another chance for us? _If there was, he swore he wouldn't mess it up again.**  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is in your door I understand  
**_I'm sorry I chained you out for so long, Bones. I want to let you back in. Will you come back in?_****

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

There were tears running down her face as the audience applauded. She collapsed on the stage.

"Bren!" Angela cried. She ran toward her friend, and Booth followed close behind. Bones was laying in a ball on the stage sobbing. Booth reached her first.

"Hey there, Bones," he said. "It's okay. Let's get you home." She looked up at him, and her eyes were confused behind her tears.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly, she didn't seem interested. "Go away," she said. Then louder, "Go away!" He reached out his arms to pick her up, but she shoved him away, flailing her arms and legs at him in an uncoordinated, un-Bones-ey way. Though her aim was off, due to her drunken state, her force was not lacking. He would have bruises in the morning.

"Booth," Angela said firmly, "I've got her. Just… go, okay? You're not helping matters right now." She knelt down and helped her friend to her feet. "Let's go home Bren," she said.

"'Kay," Bones slurred through her tears. As she helped his drunken partner to the door, Angela glared at him over Bones's back, and then they disappeared out the door. He just stood there looking after them, completely frozen.

He'd discovered many things tonight that he'd been avoiding since he'd returned to D.C. First, people at the lab didn't consider him a friend anymore, let alone part of their family. Two, his partner was hurting and he was the cause of it; he was hurting his own partner, the most important person in his life. And finally, perhaps most disturbingly, his partner was someone he didn't know. She seemed to be an entirely different person since they'd returned. Sure, it had been mostly small stuff, like she now drank her coffee black, but some of it was big, like the fact that she now got drunk… on a regular basis.

So, of all the things he'd discovered tonight, the last was the most clear. Looking back, he could see, as is always true with hindsight, and he wondered why he hadn't seen it at the time. But he wouldn't get anywhere by dwelling on the past. He'd been stupid and made stupid mistakes. He had to learn from them to be able to take the only path forward: a path that involved her.


	2. Angela

Her phone was right next to her on the night stand, just waiting for the call she was sure was coming soon. She couldn't sleep; she was so worried about her best friend. That day had been a particularly tough one. Besides the fact that having a case meant more face time with Booth, the case itself had been trying. The culprits, a married couple, had beaten and killed their three foster children. To say that Brennan had taken it hard was an understatement, and Angela no longer felt that she could trust Booth to take care of Brennan. It was up to her now. So, that was why she couldn't sleep, and that was why she was expecting a call from Brennan tonight.

"Have you heard from Dr. B yet tonight?" her husband asked as he rolled over to face her. She smiled at his obvious concern for her best friend, and the fact that he knew she still wasn't asleep.

"Not yet," Angela replied, "but today was a particularly… tough one. I know she'll call eventually." She sighed. "Jack, I wish there was something more I could do for her, but I know I can't. The only person who could help her is the one who's causing the whole mess in the first place."

"Have a little faith, Ange," Hodgins said. "I know today was tough on Brennan, but she's resilient. And Booth is hurting too. I'm sure he'll figure it out sooner or later. He usually does."

"I'm not so sure anymore, but I'd rather it be sooner," Angela muttered. She was about at the end of her rope with Booth. How that man could look himself in the mirror…

Her thoughts were cut off by the phone call she'd been expecting. She picked it up right away.

"Where are you, and how many have you had?" she asked in place of a greeting. She knew that after such a tough day she would be in worse case than usual, and she was concerned. When there was no immediate, detached, logical assessment in response, she got even more worried. "Bren? Is this you? Where are you?" She knew she sounded very worried, but what if her friend was lying in some strange place dying of alcohol poisoning or something even worse? Her imagination was going wild as all the possible scenarios ran through her mind.

"Angela, this is Booth," the caller said.

"Oh, thank God," Angela said with a sigh of relief. It was Booth, so Bren must be okay. _Or maybe Jack was right and he is taking care of her. _But Angela refused to put her hope in the new Booth she'd been seeing. _He must be calling about work. _"So we have a case?" _Why would he be calling me in early? They never call me in early…_

"What? No, Ange, this is about Bones," he said._ He _was_ taking care of her? What? I didn't even think he'd noticed how hard the case was for her. _ "She just called me, and she sounded really drunk. Like beyond what I've ever heard before."

"She called you?" Angela asked surprised. _She drunk dialed him? So he's not taking care of her; I was right. _Then another thought occurred to her. _Oh, she's going to hate herself in the morning. _She laughed a little. Imagining Bren's face when she found out what she'd done… it really was priceless. "Then she's beyond drunk, Booth. She's wasted." He tried to cut in, but she continued, "Look, where is she? I'll go get her." Someone had to be a good friend; someone had to take care of her.

She worked to sound calm and controlled; she knew Brennan wouldn't want her to let out her anger and frustration on Booth. Booth was quiet for a long time before he spoke again, so Angela got out of bed and began to get dressed. She kept the phone to her ear, listening for Booth to speak.

"So, has this happened… before?" he asked. It should have surprised her that he didn't know; it didn't. It shouldn't have surprised her that he actually cared; it did.

"Well, yeah," Angela said. She knew she had to tell him, but she also knew that Bren wouldn't want her to. Bren already thought she was a burden to everyone, Booth especially, so she was trying to distance herself. However, what Bren thought and decided on wasn't always what was best for her, and Angela was determined to do what was best for Brennan for once. "I know Bren wouldn't want me to tell you this, but I had to bail her out of jail two weeks ago for drunken behavior in a public place. This has been happening…often. Not jail—that was a one-time thing—but something is wrong, Booth; something is really wrong, but she won't let me help."

"Why is this the first I've heard of it?" he asked angrily. That was the wrong thing to say. Her patience with him was already thin. Now he was beyond pushing it.

"Don't even start with me on that, G-man," she said. She worked to restrain her anger. Brennan wouldn't want her to yell at him. She knew that she was going to yell at him anyway, but she wanted to see his face when she did it. "Am I correct in assuming that you can handle her tonight, or do you need me to go get her?"

"I'm on my way," he said, "but I'd really appreciate if you'd meet me there. I don't—I'm not sure I'll know what to do, or that I'll even be welcome. We don't… we're not… it would just be helpful if you were there."

_So, at least he realizes that he's not a part of her personal life anymore._ She didn't feel any compassion for him; in her mind, he deserved what he got. But Bren didn't. she'd never made a promise she didn't keep; she'd never let her down. Bren truly was a great friend to everyone. She even did what she thought was best for Booth without considering what was best for herself, because in Brennan's mind, once you were friends, you were friends for life. She didn't give her loyalty easily—it had to be earned—but once you earned it, you always had it. So Angela was beyond angry at Booth and didn't feel like making him feel any better.

"Yeah," she said. "She might not be happy when she sees you, and I know she'll be mad as hell in the morning when she realizes she drunk-dialed you. She erased your number from her phone, but I guess she couldn't erase it from her head." Angela chuckled a little. _Let him consider that,_ she thought. _Maybe he'll finally realize what an idiot he's being and fix it. _"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"She's at—"Booth started to say. As if she wouldn't know; as if it hadn't been her taking care of Brennan for the last few months.

"Bagman's Bar," Angela cut him off. He really did have a way of making her angry. "I've done this before, Booth." Then she hung up. She couldn't stand to listen to him anymore.

"Was it Dr. B?" Hodgins asked.

"No," she replied, "it was Booth. Bren drunk-dialed him, so now he knows about everything. She's going to be so mad in the morning. You know she didn't want to call him—she even erased his number from her phone—but I guess she couldn't get it out of her head."

"Well, I say it's about time," Hodgins said. Angela sent a glare in his direction and started to defend her friend. "Hey, hey, hey," he said holding up his hands, "I mean it's about time someone opened Booth's eyes. I don't like the way he's been treating her anymore than you do."

Angela smiled at her husband. "I think that's my favorite part of this pregnancy thing," she said, "besides the actual baby," she quickly added. "I love how you can't argue with me." He smiled back at her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No," Angela replied. "Just stay here. I'll call you if I need you, but I think it would be better if it was just us. She had a tough enough day, and with Booth coming, I know it's just going to get worse." She walked over, kissed her husband good-bye, and left. Bagman's was only a few minutes away, and when she arrived, she saw that Booth was already there. Walking through the door, she heard Brennan's voice right away.

"Just sit here with John, Booth. I'm going to go sing!" Brennan said.

"Yeah, Tempe!" John yelled and held out his fist. Brennan bumped fists with this John and then scurried up on stage. Booth's face as he watched her was priceless. Angela knew that, in a slightly vindictive way, she was going to enjoy Booth's journey into the new Temperance Brennan. Boy was he in for a shock.

Then, Brennan took the mike, the place began to quiet. Someone called out "Tempe's on! Go Tempe!"

And she knew what her friend was doing. She was going to sing. She was beyond drunk, she'd called Booth here, and she was going to sing God-knows-what. This could only end in disaster or tears. Angela had the bad feeling that there was no difference in the two endings.

"Hello everyone!" Brennan said cheerily. "I'm going to sing for you all in a moment, but first, I have a toast of sorts to make." She reached behind the stage, pulled out a shoulder bag, and began to rummage around in it.

"Oh no, what the hell is she doing?" she asked no one in particular as she walked up behind Booth. "She's going to hate herself in the morning."

"Angela," Booth said turning around. She ignored him.

"Bren," she called, but she was too late. She stood helpless at Booth's side, watching her friend on the stage.

Brennan pulled something out of her bag and turned back to her rapt audience. When she saw the yellowish hairy thing, Angela knew immediately what it was. A few weeks ago, when they'd been shopping for baby things, they'd passed a kid's store with a Hannah Montana display in the windows. Brennan had been the one to suggest going in, and that was the only store she'd made a purchase at. Now Angela understood; she hadn't bought something for the baby, but she'd bought something for… herself? Booth? Who was it really for?

"This is for my partner, the one I've told you all so much about," she said, smiling at her friends at the bar. _Well, that answers that question,_ Angela thought. "Booth, say hi!" she sang at him. Seeming reluctant, he raised his hand in a small wave. The men at the bar scowled at him.

"I don't think they like me," he whispered to Angela with a trace of humor.

"No, they wouldn't. They like Bren, and so anyone who hurts her—"she was cut off by Bones speaking into the microphone again. He didn't get the opportunity to respond, but it really wouldn't have mattered. She didn't want to hear it, regardless.

"This is for Booth!" Brennan yelled. When she held up the wig—a long, blonde, Hannah Montana wig—Angela knew this wasn't just going to be bad. It was headed more in the direction of total destruction. Then, Brennan put it on.

_Oh Bren,_ she thought. _This isn't going to be good. Don't do this!_

"This is my Hannah Montana wig!" she said with a smile. "Now I'm just like Hannah, Booth. We even have the same name." Her smile widened. "So, now that I'm Hannah, you can love me! 'Cause now I'm blonde, and she's blonde, and my name is Hannah and her name is Hannah! See, I worked this out! It's entirely logical!" When he didn't respond her face fell, and her smile disappeared. "Okay, so logic still doesn't work for you," she said. Then she sighed, "Well, this is for you Booth. I'm sorry I wasn't enough before, but I promise to be enough now," she said. "Don't you see? I'm everything you want now! And I'll do that heart stuff that you need too! See, I can even apologize! Play that song Lenny!"

When she finished speaking, Angela's heart was breaking for her friend. Strains of music filled the bar when Brennan's friend Lenny started the song she'd requested. Angela recognized it immediately—it was hard not to. It was always playing on the speakers in Brennan's office, so Angela knew the words by heart. But now, having seen her friend's 'toast' to Booth, she understood the meaning this song held for Brennan. As she sang into the mic in her beautiful voice, Angela finally realized that Brennan really felt this song. All these things she'd said—not in so many words; not outright, but she'd said them.

**I****'m so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
**_"I wonder how Parker's doing." "Does Parker need help with his science, Booth?" "Ange, you'll be a great mother. I'm sure you're excited to have a family of your own." _She'd said all these things. How had she not realized that Bren missed their old, make-shift family?**  
You've been good, busier than ever  
Small talk, work and the weather  
**_"We have solved three cases this week alone. I guess the lack of personal conversation is good for something." "Booth has Hannah now, Angela. He's supposed to be happy. He deserves that. It is quite right for a male to distance himself from other females when he is in a sexual relationship with a woman." _Though she'd thought she'd known, Angela realized that her friend was more hurt by Booth's behavior than she let on. **  
Your guard is up and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burning in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
_"When one relationship ends, another is bound to begin." "A man like Booth wasn't meant to be alone." "I'm the only one who is living the life they thought they would."_**  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time.**

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up late playing back myself leaving  
_"I'm sorry; I'm just tired." "It's just… I haven't slept… well… for a few nights now. But I'm fine. I'm fine."  
_**When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer All the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came and the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
**_"Love isn't real, Angela. it is simply a result of the chemical reactions of endorphins, estrogen or testosterone, and dopamine that create an overly emotional mind. It can't be real if all it is is a chemical reaction"  
_**You gave me all your love  
And all I gave you was goodbye**

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
_"I'll call Booth tomorrow and let him know. It won't make any difference when he finds out." "Don't tell Booth, Ange. He doesn't need to be worried about me. I'm fine." _But she wasn't fine; Angela could see that now. She had lost her best friend—her partner—so she wasn't fine. She was just going on the best way she knew how. But that didn't mean she didn't still miss him. **  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.**

I miss your tan skin  
Your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Angela had never seen Brennan cry. Reading the emotion in her friend's eyes tonight, however, Angela guessed the Booth had, and something had gone wrong. Realizing this just made Angela want to slap him even harder. **  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right  
**_"I must confess that, while I was in Maluku, I considered a romantic relationship when I returned." "I should have known that things would change. Everything changes; it's a scientific fact."_**  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is in your door I understand**

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

There were tears running down her face as the audience applauded. She collapsed on the stage.

"Bren!" Angela cried. She ran toward her friend, and Booth followed close behind. Brennan was laying in a ball on the stage sobbing. Booth reached her first, but Angela was close behind. Figuring that Booth would know what to do better than she would, Angela hung back at first.

"Hey there, Bones," he said. "It's okay. Let's get you home." Brennan looked up at Booth, and her eyes were confused behind her tears. Angela could also read surprise and pain in her friend's expression.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off, suddenly uninterested in the answer to her question. "Go away," she said. Then louder, "Go away!" He reached out his arms to pick her up, but she shoved him away, flailing her arms and legs at him in an uncoordinated, un-Brennan-like way. Her aim was off, but Angela could tell from the way Booth reacted that her force was harsh. She knew she had to intervene before Booth got seriously hurt.

"Booth," Angela said firmly, "I've got her. Just… go, okay? You're not helping matters right now." She knelt down and helped her friend to her feet. "Let's go home Bren," she said gently. Compassion overflowed from Angela's heart when her friend looked up at her through her tears.

"'Kay," Brennan slurred through her tears. As she helped her drunken friend to the door, Angela glared at Booth over her back, and then they disappeared out the door. He just stood there looking after them, completely frozen.

_Serves him right,_ Angela thought. Aloud she said,

"Bren, sweetie, why don't you stay at our house tonight?"

"'Kay," Bren replied apparently too tired to argue.

Angela helped her friend into the car and drove them home.

_I'll call in sick tomorrow,_ she thought. _Cam will understand; she knew how hard Bren took this case. Besides, there won't be much to do. _With that she made up her mind. But there was still the nagging problem of Booth. With a sigh, she picked up her cell phone and called him.

"Is Bones okay?" he asked when he answered on the first ring.

"She's fine," Angela answered in exasperation. _Sure, now he cares about what happens to her,_ she thought. "I just thought I should let you know that Bren and I won't be at work tomorrow. She had a really tough day today—"

"What happened?" Booth asked interrupting her. "What's wrong with her?" That was the last straw for Angela; she was absolutely beyond angry with Booth.

"Oh, I don't know G-man," she spat into the phone. "We just put away a foster mother and father who murdered their three foster children. I don't know why Brennan—who was a foster child herself and didn't have a great experience there anyway—would be having a hard time swallowing that. Do you?" Then she slammed the phone shut. In the passanger's seat, Bren was staring out the window with a hallow look in her eyes.

"We're almost there Bren," Angela said gently. Her friend just nodded in response and turned back to staring out the window.

_Oh, Bren,_ she thought, _I know it hurts now, but I also know that it'll get better. _

She reached over and touched her friend's shoulder. Brennan turned and looked at her. Slowly, a small, fragile smile appeared on Brennan's lips.

"Thanks, Ange," she whispered. Then she took a deep breath. "I—I love you Ange. You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm so sorry." Then tears flowed down her cheeks again.

"I love you too, Bren," Angela said. She fought back the tears that threatened to overflow. Anyone who said Temperance Brennan was a cold hearted woman didn't know her, because she was anything but. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Angela continued. "I'm so proud of you."

They drove home and went their separate ways; Angela to her and Hodgins's bedroom, and Brennan to the guest room. Lying in bed, Angela knew that things would only go up from here. They would call in sick tomorrow and just have a lazy day to regroup from recent events. And Angela had faith that Bren was on the road to healing and she wouldn't close herself up completely. Maybe, someday, her friend really would be fine.


End file.
